AG169: Three Jynx and a Baby!
Battle Frontier |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Ash's Swellow, May's Combusken, Smoochum (evolves), Jynx (four; one newly evolved), Magikarp, Spearow Jessie's fantasy: Mawile, Snubbull, Larvitar, Goldeen, Mr. Mime, Kirlia, Loudred, Pidgeot, Dodrio |image =AG169.png |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =March 16, 2006 |uair =November 25, 2006 |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Female reporter and cameraman (Team Rocket fantasy) |local =Cremini Town |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png}} is the 23rd episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis On their way to the Battle Tower, May finds a Smoochum behind a bush. She tries to pick it up, only to be attacked by three Jynx, Smoochum's sisters. After a short battle Ash and the others leave and head for town. Soon after, Team Rocket take Smoochum and plan to make her a star. The Jynx then begin to attack the town and Ash and May hold them back before luring them to where Smoochum is. However, when they get there, Jessie has no intentions to give Smoochum back to her sisters! Episode Plot On their way to Cremini Town, near which lies the Battle Tower, May notices a Smoochum hiding behind a bush. It comes out and smiles cutely. With the traditional bubbly pink background, May starts obsessing over its cuteness. She tries to pick it up, but suddenly a blue glow envelops the Smoochum. Brock mentions that it's a Psychic. Suddenly, a blast of icy wind strikes our heroes, likely a Blizzard. The four continue on, braving the icy gale, following the Smoochum. They find that the Smoochum was under the care of three Jynx, Smoochum’s sisters. Ash, wondering why that happened, takes a step toward the Jynx, and is greeted by another Blizzard attack; which covers him and Pikachu in a layer of snow. Ash, angry, orders Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. However, before it can even attack, it is struck by the Jynxs' Ice Beam attacks, freezing it. Before Ash can do anything else, May holds him back, telling him that the Jynx are trying to protect the Smoochum. Max says that that would make sense because they are in the same evolutionary line. Brock says that they should just leave them alone. Ash picks up Pikachu, who breaks free of the ice. Ash and the others leave and head for Cremini Town as the Jynx look on. As they turn back to scold Smoochum for running away, they realize that it has already run off again. Cutting to Team Rocket, Meowth is complaining about how little they have and how much work he has to do. Then Jessie gets out their lone rice ball. They end up fighting over how to split it up. They decide to play Rock Paper Scissors. Jessie wins (by cheating of course) and they fight again. As Meowth sneaks up to snag it, he gets slammed by Jessie and James, causing the rice ball to tumble down a hill. Team Rocket chases desperately chase after it. Smoochum, which happens to be conveniently walking by, sees the rice ball, picks it up, and eats it, much to Team Rocket's dismay. They're about to grab it when it looks at them cutely. Each one in turn is hypnotized by its cuteness. Jessie picks it up and gets the idea to make Smoochum a star and charge for its appearances. The Jynx, in the meantime, are searching for their lost sister. Then they see her, floating away with Team Rocket in their balloon. Meanwhile, Ash and the gang are at a Pokémon Center. After Ash picks up his Pokémon, Brock goes into his usual flirtation bit, saying his heart needs mending. Nurse Joy merely asks him where his Pokémon are. Ash, annoyed, pushes him away. Suddenly, they hear the sound of screeching outside. The Jynx have begun to attack the town, causing icy road conditions and resulting traffic jams. They continue their march, freezing everything in sight (including, comically, a Magikarp in mid-jump and a flying Spearow). Ash confronts them and yells at them to stop. The Jynx then use telepathy to show them Team Rocket making off with Smoochum in their balloon. The telepathy itself appears very painful. The Jynx then stop attacking momentarily, folding their arms when Ash gets the message. Ash sends out Swellow to look for Team Rocket. The Jynx, however, continue attacking the city, using a Blizzard on Ash and friends. When Pikachu tries to intervene, the Jynx sisters merely fire Ice Beams. May sends out Combusken in an attempt to stop the Jynx, who easily deflect Combusken's Fire Spin (possibly with Light Screen) and return fire with Blizzard, sending Combusken flying. May returns Combusken to its Poké Ball. Swellow returns to the group, having found Team Rocket. To get the Jynx to follow them, Ash lures them towards the Rockets by angering them with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, then running towards the Team Rocket's hideout. Cut to a humorous scene of Jessie dancing to cha-cha music; she's using this to teach Smoochum how to perform. Smoochum catches on rather quickly. Suddenly, Ash and co interrupt, followed closely by the Jynx. Team Rocket recites their motto. The Jynx then see the Rockets with Smoochum. They use Blizzard to cover Team Rocket in snow. Smoochum, not knowing better, doesn't seem like it wants to leave so quickly. The Jynx know better, however, and begin to fire Ice Beams at Team Rocket, who eventually run off with the rest in pursuit. The Rockets jump into the bushes. The Jynx continue chasing Ash and his friends, completely missing the Team Rocket's escape. The Rockets then get the idea to send out Mime Jr. and Meowth disguised as Smoochum to confuse the Jynx sisters. The Jynx realize Team Rocket jumped into the bush, and return to it. Suddenly, two "Smoochum" - really Meowth and Mime Jr. - jump out of the bush. They are both quickly discovered to be fakes (Meowth even gets frozen for it). The third Jynx finds Jessie, who runs away, all three Jynx now in tow. Jessie begins to climb what appears to be a radio tower, not wanting the Jynx to have her "baby." The Jynx try to no avail to hit Jessie with Ice Beams, and eventually tire out, panting. Ash and friends arrive at the tower to see Jessie halfway to the top, with bits of the tower frozen entirely. Ash climbs up after her, but the Jynx fail to realize that he isn't with Team Rocket. He is attacked by the Jynx until Brock, May, and Max tell them that Ash is really trying to help. Jessie calls Meowth and James, telling them to hurry up. James is actually inflating the balloon with a bicycle pump. Suddenly, a gust of wind blows Jessie off of the tower, sending Smoochum tumbling. Ash jumps after her, catching her in midair. Ash plummets to his doom until the Jynx catch him with Psychic. The Jynx bring Ash to the ground and thank him for saving their sister. Ash replies saying that he should thank them for saving his life. Meanwhile, a sad Jessie is at the top of the tower when James and Meowth arrive in the balloon. Jessie gets mad at them for being late, then uses a robotic arm to grab Smoochum out of Ash's hands. The Jynx then freeze the claw, causing it to halt. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, breaking the robotic arm; and causing Smoochum to fall. Brock barely saves Smoochum from crashing to the ground. The Jynx then fire Ice Beams at the escaping Team Rocket. The frozen-solid balloon begins to drop out of the sky, causing the ice to fragment and explode. A frozen Team Rocket blasts off again. Later that day, at sunset, Smoochum says its goodbyes, and then evolves. All four Jynx thank them. Our heroes decided to rest that night instead of continuing back to Cremini Town. Trivia *Much of the background music in this episode was taken from Gotta Dance!! and Jirachi: Wish Maker. *The dub title was a reference to the 1987 movie Three Men and a Baby. *This episode is the third time Ash drags Brock by the ear. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Yamamoto